Plenitude
by SweetNoir
Summary: Ron and Harry discover that too many is never enough. SLASH RWHP Mpreg Fluff One-shot


Title: Plenitude

Summary: Ron and Harry discover that too many is never enough.

Pairing: RW/HP

Genres: Romance, Fluff, One-shot

Rating: G

Warnings: Mpreg, Minimal swearing

A/N: There seems to be a dearth of Ron/Harry mpreg fics out there, at least that I could find, so I took a stab at it. Hope you enjoy! 3 Belle

"…And the bleeding Weasley fertility curse – did someone see fit to tell me about it before I married one? No! Of course not! Because even a Weasley can't get a bloody MAN pregnant! Oh, WAIT – "

The small red-haired boy in Ron's arms stared wide-eyed as his Daddy was levitated into the birthing room, the rant cut off by the closing doors. Once his Daddy was gone the child turned to Ron.

"Papa, why is Daddy so mad?"

Someone behind Ron snorted loudly. The child peered over Ron's shoulder to see his Uncle Draco holding his little brother, who was happily scribbling in a coloring book. "Because your Papa can't keep it in his pants," Draco said, which only confused the boy more.

"What can't you keep in your pants, Papa?"

Ron turned to glare at Draco. "Nothing. Uncle Draco's being a prat."

"What's a prat?"

"It's a man who puts a baby in somebody else's belly," said one of the boy's older twin brothers, looking a little too solemn to be trusted. Aunt Ginny, her belly rounded like Daddy's, laughed.

The boy turned back to his Papa. "Is that why Daddy calls you a prat all the time?"

The adults in the room erupted in laughter, which made the boy smile, even though he wasn't sure what was so funny.

/Three hours later…/

Ron stared down in awe at the tiny, wrinkled thing in his husband's arms. "A girl?" he asked again.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, Ron, we have a daughter. Daughters are generally girls."

"But…I don't know anything about girls! What about when she starts asking us about…girl stuff?"

The brunet laughed. "Then we'll direct her to one of the multitude of women in the family. Besides, Ron, that's quite a bit down the road, don't you think?"

Ron blushed. "I'm just thinking ahead!"

"That's a first."

"Oi!"

Ginny chose this moment to poke her head in the door. "If you two have finished squabbling, there's a few people out here who'd like to meet the newest addition to the family."

'A few people' turned out to be the couple's sons, Ron's entire family plus spouses, Remus, Tonks, Neville and Luna. The nurses ended up having to add wizard space to the room just to accommodate the visitors. Harry had a sneaking feeling the only reason he was getting away with having so many people in to see him at once was because he was the Boy-Who-Lived, but at the moment he didn't really mind much. It felt wonderful to be surrounded by his family.

When Hermione finally got her turn to congratulate the couple, she handed Ron a box.

"I got you two something," she said with a smirk. Ron turned it over in his hands and furrowed his brow before holding it out for Harry to see.

Harry took a look and laughed. "Hermione, you are the most wonderful friend in the world." Ron raised his eyebrows and looked down at the box again. What in the world were condoms?

/Eleven years later…/

"And you remembered to pack your scarf and gloves? I know it's hot now but it gets cold fast – "

The girl rolled her eyes. "/Yes/, Dad, I remembered to pack my scarf and gloves."

"Remember to ask your brothers if you need help with anything. And owl if you get homesick. Your Papa and I can be there in an hour if you want us. And stay out of the boy's dorm – "

"Dad! Can I /please/ get on the train now?"

Harry hugged his daughter tightly and kissed her hair. After a few moments he released her. "Kiss your Papa goodbye and you can board the train."

She obligingly hugged Ron and gave him a kiss, before darting off to the train.

Ron wrapped his arms around Harry's waist from behind and nuzzled the dark hair. "You'd think you'd be a little less anxious about this after seven years of sending our kids off to school."

Harry waved to his two oldest sons, who had already settled in a compartment near their parents. The other two boys were off with their own friends in other compartments. "I just – I want them to be safe, and happy."

"I know, babe. I also know that means you have to let them go."

Harry bit his lip as the train whistled and started slowly down the tracks. "I know," he said quietly.

They watched the train pick up speed and chug away, smoke billowing into the clear September air. When the train was nothing but a spot in the distance, Harry turned in his husband's embrace and wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck, pulling him down for a lingering kiss. As he pulled away, Harry smiled sweetly up at Ron.

"I want another one."


End file.
